


Enigma

by dragonfly_patronus



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plot that has been going around in my head for long time. Its a glimpse of a story that I have been working on for some time now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

Kurt straightened his suit jacket before entering the ballroom. It was his first time at such a high profile event. He had come to New York City with a dream of being on the Broadway one day but NYADA hadn't worked out for him. Instead he had ended up working for a fashion magazine and found his niche in the world of fashion.

He ended up working for Aldrin Bélanger one of the most sort after and exclusive designers. He had recently been promoted and since then he had been living a dream. He now worked as the subordinate to Jennifer who oversaw Aldrin’s New York studio. Their clientele included the most exclusive of the city. Seeing the rich and the famous had become a common thing since he started working there.

Kurt was searching the crowd for Jennifer having lost her while he had gone to fetch himself a glass of water. Alcohol was everywhere but getting some water had been difficult.

Dressed in a clearly expensive well fitting black suit. Curls free of the gel he had once been fond of, were now styled to perfection. He lazily held a champagne flute in his hand as he surveyed the city. He was a sight to behold. Nothing like the bubbly outgoing teenage boy he remembered. This man looked mysterious and powerful demanding the attention of the world yet easily blending in the shadows.

Blaine Anderson. He hadn't seen the other man in nearly fifteen years. The last time he had seen Blaine was a week before Kurt’s graduation. Blaine had broken up with him and left. He had just disappeared after that. He had even driven to Westerville only to find that the Andersons had moved away. 

He debated if it was a good idea to approach him but curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards Blaine.

“Blaine.” he called out hesitant. “Kurt.” Blaine greeted him with a nod and a smile. “How have you been?” “I'm doing good. Where did you disappear to?” Kurt asked before he could stop himself. Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. “After your graduation. I looked everywhere for you. Your parents had moved. Even Wes didn't know where you were. Neither did anyone at Dalton.” 

“I wanted to get away.” Blaine said. “For fifteen years?” Kurt asked. “It wasn’t for me, when I got back where I belonged. I just never looked back to anything I left behind.” Blaine said nonchalantly as if it didn't mean anything to him. Before Kurt could say anything further he noticed something that stopped him from saying what he intended to say. An elegant platinum band inlaid with diamonds and emeralds in three rows adorned Blaine’s ring finger. “You are married?” Kurt blurted out.

“For seven years now.” said a voice from behind them. Kurt turned to a tall handsome man in a well tailored suit similar to Blaine. He looked like someone who you were better of not knowing but couldn't help but admire. He had an annoying smirk that seemed familiar to Kurt. That’s when it clicked. This was Sebastian Smythe. The boy from Dalton that had tried to steal Blaine away and had disappeared after the slushie incident. 

Sebastian walked to Blaine and wrapped his arm around him. Blaine looked up and smiled at him before turning back to Kurt. Kurt was just staring at the pair of them horrified. “You married him?” his tone accusatory.

When either of them didn't seem to reply he continued. “You married meerkat? I can't believe it Blaine. How naive can you be. He tried to blind you.” 

“In high school.” Blaine said looking like he rather not have this conversation. “We are long past that.” he said giving Sebastian a small peck on the cheek. “He’s a slut Blaine I don't think much would have changed in that regard.” Kurt said. 

“You should be careful of the language you are using when speaking of my husband.” Blaine said a hint of amusement in his voice. “This better not happen again.” Blaine said his voice low and dangerous the ‘or’ in his words very obvious. Kurt just stared at him dumbfounded. He had never seen Blaine act this way before. Sebastian stood besides him with a self satisfied smirk. What had that idiot done to Blaine.

Before their conversation could go any further another man interrupted them. “Sirs,Levinstein is here.” Blaine nodded and Sebastian spoke, “Tell him we wish to speak to him.” Sebastian said looking at Blaine. “See you around Kurt.” Blaine said before he walked away with Sebastian following the man. 

Kurt was in a daze when they left that he didn't notice Jennifer who was now standing besides him until she spoke. “Were you just talking to the Smythes?” she asked shocked. “Yeah. I knew them in high school.” “You are kidding me right?” she asked. “Why would I be doing that?” Kurt asked confused.  
“You have no idea who they are do you?” she asked amused.   
“Of course I know them.” he said. “I don’t think you do.” Jennifer said. Kurt shook his head. He knew they would obviously be someone important since they were here. 

 

“The person you just talked to Sebastian Smythe is the son and heir of Luthais Smythe. He’s the owner of Enigma Corporation.” Jennifer said. “ Don't be ridiculous.” Kurt said. “Our business is financed by them. I’ve seen them with Aldrin a few times. I’ve never seen Luthais Smythe though.” 

Kurt’s head was spinning with the new information. Not only was Blaine married but he was married to Sebastian Smythe. The heir of one of the most established and successful businesses. Though they were one of the top industries a little was known about the family that ran it. The Enigma Corporation was truly an enigma to the ordinary world. What Kurt didn't understand is how Blaine got mixed up in all this.


End file.
